deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maika Halfwolf
Maika Halfwolf is the main protagonist of Monstress. She is an arcanic and the daughter of Moriko Halfwolf. After escaping slavery she is trying to find answers about herself, her past and her mother that she has forgotten. While wandering a world of war she comes to understand that a monster is residing inside her. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Maika Halfwolf vs Johnny Joestar Possible Opponents *Funny Valentine (Jojo's Bizarre Adventures) *Jinx (LoL) *Venom (Marvel) *Leslie (Unnatrural) *Asta (Black Clover) Personality Maika is an eerie reflection of her mother's teaching, proving capable of murdering, torturing, and manipulating as a means towards achieving her goals. Cold, mistrustful, Maika does not embrace compassion. She is driven by her personal desire alone and lacks empathy for the masses. Although this slow starts to change and cares for the people in her group. Background Maika has forgotten most of her past. At one point, her mother and Yvette were on an expedition where they uncovered a mask in a ruin. Yvette betrays Moriko, and thereafter, the ruin was set aflame. Maika was left alone to wander the desert where she met Tuya. Both girls were found by raiders and sold as slaves. The girls resided in a slave camp for an indefinite amount of time before managing to escape. Despite her newfound freedom, Maika plans to return to human territory, so she can learn about her lost past. Skills & Abilities Maika is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, thanks to her mother's "harsh" training for the outside world. She is notable for using bladed weapons like swords and ranged weapons like flamethrowers. Maika is also enhanced in strength and speed, she threw another arcanic twice her size and chased down a hyena creature and killed it. ZINN One of Maika's greatest strength is also her greatest herdal in her life. Zinn is a mysterious primordial Monstrum that shares Maika's body and mind. It was drawn to this world by the Shaman Empress. Zinn is driven by hunger and a desire to consume the lives of humans and arcanics alike. A mass of dark tendrils and eyes amassing into a coherence form. Zinn can manifest in a number of forms depending on the amount he has consumed. In his weaker state, he is nothing more than an appendage jutting out of Maika's missing arm. With more power, he develops his own body. Zinn has existed for eons and views the native life of the Known World as meager, insignificant specks unworthy of attention, who inhabit a world of splendor so briefly that its beauty is wasted on them. A very powerful being who can consume biomass and cut down any creature sapient or non-sapient in their way. Shaman Empress Mask Found one half of the piece in an iron maiden, this mask has awesome powers that can be described as strange, it has the ability to bind the Monstrum as prisoners, if someone tries to wear the mask their face will burn on contact but if the user is like Maika and Zinn if worn together, the energy can erupt out into a blast of energy and can destroy anything in its path, however it can leave them unconscious. It also allows Maika to see visions from the past all the way to the possible future. _f7e94d6c41.jpg|Painful Start Two as One.PNG|When two become one RCO018.jpg|BOOM! Feats *Strong enough to lift larger Acanics *Chased and killed a hyena creature (possibly going 40 km per hour) *Survived the Great War and Slavery *Destroyed a giant monstrum with the mask and Zinn *React faster to attacks *Defeated and/or Killed Blood Fox, Yvette, Sophia, several members of the Cumaea witches, and a giant Monstrum Flaws *Can still be killed by normal means (she's not invincible) *Can not handle the full power of the mask on her own *Has fallen victim to several illusions *If Maika dies, then Zinn dies as well. *Can't control Zinn when he uses Maika to devour biomass aka Human/Non-Human Flesh. *Can be an asshole sometimes. (Ok most of the time) Gallery Menacing.PNG|Menacing Appearance 6149111-maika_hunted_1_copy_-_h_2015.jpg 004_Monstress03_2ndPTG.jpg|Mmm Finger Food (Drooling sound after) 6149110-maika_armless.jpg|as a slave 6149112-monstress_001_061.jpg|Rusty Cage Maika.png|Maika sprite by Shaggy Ragdoll (Rafael Aponte) Category:Image Comics Characters Category:Female Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Monstress Character Category:Non-Human Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers